The Tainted And The Innocent
by MagiDunkelheit
Summary: Yami is a very famous pornstar and therefore, a rich man. Yugi is an innocent teenager and the school’s loner. Two different worlds, but somehow two similar boys. YamixYugi
1. Chapter 1

**The Tainted and the Innocent**

**Disclaimer: **sadly, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing: **Yami x Yugi

**A/N: **ok, that proves it! I'm officially crazy! xD I was just sitting in my room, studying when I suddenly thought "hey, it would be cool to make Yami a pornstar". So yep, that's how I got this strange idea.

Hope you like it; it's my first fic of puzzleshipping in english!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

"Ok, that was great! You can all go home now" said the director. Finally, everyone was free to move. The cameras were turned off.

"Could somebody please bring me a glass of water?" asked a man suddenly. He was in the center of the place, naked, lying in a bed and… with another man on top of him. He looked up, facing said man, a blonde with light blue eyes. "And could you get off me?" he asked then.

The man just smiled.

"May I ask why? Didn't you like what I did to you?" he questioned. He then lowered his face, getting near the other one's ear. "Because I would like to repeat it" he whispered.

"For God's sake, 'you can all go home now', did you heard that?" said the boy, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm you like to be difficult, right?" he asked. The other one laughed. "See, you love it"

"Ok, that's enough, I'm serious now. Get off me" the younger one said, pushing the man gently. He sighed, and finally got away.

"You know, you can be a very beautiful creature, but you sure don't use that in your favour" he said.

A woman came suddenly, stopping the younger one's answer. In her hand was a glass of water.

"Here's the water" she announced. The boy took it, smiling in thanks. He finally let the liquid pass through his throat. It was refreshing, considering that he had been thirsty since some time ago. But of course he couldn't stop what he was doing to get the heavenly liquid.

"I can be a sex actor, but I'm definitely not a prostitute" he finally answered, looking coldly at the man.

"Oh, really? Well, you look like one" the man pointed, laughing. The boy immediately stood up. He wouldn't stand that kind of comments. "Come on, I'm just joking" the older one said.

"Good. And I'm joking too when I say… go straight to hell" And after saying this, he walked away, fury still building inside of him. Why did everyone just saw him as a sex toy? Things weren't like that!

Yes, he may not be innocent anymore, but that didn't mean he was available for the first person that came to him.

He sighed suddenly, getting into the dressers and searching for his clothes.

This was his life. The famous Atemu, a pornstar. He had already appeared in many films, in both straight and gay relationships. His age? 22 years old. He was still young. He got into all of this as soon as he turned 18, making him of legal age for this kind of… business.

Of course, Atemu wasn't his real name. But everyone knew him by it.

He sighed again, his crimson eyes finally finding his pants. He silently put them on, not even worrying to take a shower first. He could bathe when he gets home, he preferred it like that after all. A little more privacy.

He bit his lip suddenly. He was feeling 'that' again. And 'that' refers to a sensation of… emptiness. He started feeling it since some weeks ago. Why? Not even Atemu could answer that.

He had everything, money, fame, he even got the looks!

What more could he ask for?

**000000000000000000**

The slim body was forcefully thrown against the wall. The owner screamed in pain. He opened his amethyst eyes, looking fearfully at the teen in front of him. Bullies, they never left him alone.

"Where's the money?" the taller boy asked.

"I al-already told y-you, I don't h-have it" he answered, his body trembling with every word he spoke. He just wished that everything would end soon.

"Why?" the bully questioned.

"B-because… give m-me more t-time please" he said, not answering the question. It wasn't a bright idea. He suddenly found the teen's hand around his neck. "_Oh gods… he's going to kill me!" _he thought with utter terror.

"P-please" he begged. What about his grandpa? No, he couldn't die now.

In just a matter of seconds, he found himself on the ground. His lip was bleeding slightly. And his cheek hurt a lot.

He screamed painfully when he felt a kick in his stomach. Why did this have to happen to him? Why couldn't he be braver?

He didn't even fought the tears when he thought of this. He let the crystals fall from his eyes. Why did he have to be a coward?

Why couldn't he have friends? Maybe if he had at least one, the bullies wouldn't bother him so much.

He curled himself in a ball, feeling the kicks hurting his body more and more.

"_Please… stop"_ he begged in his mind.

**00000000000000000**

He was looking out of the window. The images came and then went away. He was in his limousine, finally going home.

His thoughts were bothering him, but he just tried to ignore them.

Emptiness… why did he felt that? What could possibly fix that hole? Last time he checked, he didn't need anything else.

Atemu sighed, trying to concentrate in the images of the outside.

Everything seemed normal. That was, of course, until he saw a body lying in an alley.

"Stop!" he ordered to the chauffeur, who immediately obeyed. As soon as the car stopped moving, he got out of it, running then towards the alley.

He looked at the body. A bad feeling suddenly filled him. What if the person was dead?

Atemu tried to calm down, walking hesitantly towards the person. He finally saw his face. His eyes widened. That boy had his hair! Well, there were some differences, less blonde bangs. But the colors were the same, blonde, black and red.

He got into his knees, still don't touching the body. He didn't know if…

A sigh of relieved escaped his lips suddenly, when he heard the other one's breathing. So, he wasn't dead. That was… good.

He could see that his lip was bleeding. And also, his clothes were in a very bad shape.

Maybe… he should just walk away.

"No… I can't leave him here. He might die!" he exclaimed. So then, what should he do? He couldn't take him to his home… right?

He bit his lip. He could call an ambulance.

"But… I would never see him again. Wait a minute, what was that?" he asked surprised. But then, decided to ignore it. He didn't have time to think about nonsense themes.

Ok, he would take the boy to his mansion then.

"_But now!" _he told himself. He didn't knew the condition the boy was in, so he couldn't lost many time.

He finally took the thin body in his arms. Atemu gasped then, the boy was beautiful.

"Who did this to you, angel?" he asked. But got no answer, not that he had been expecting one.

He stood up, and looked at the boy again, smiling slightly.

And then, he started walking towards the limousine.

* * *

**A/N: **ok, that's chapter one! I really hope you all liked it. And please be gentle, I'm still trying to improve my english.

Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Tainted and the Innocent**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! nor Playboy, they're property of Kazuki Takashi and Hugh Hefner.

**Pairing: **Yami x Yugi

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad to know that you liked the first chapter. That's why I decided to update fast. And a special thanks to the people that added this story to their favorites! You guys are great!

I really hope you like this second chapter.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"How is he?" Atemu asked, looking at the doctor, who had just exited the room where the boy was. The man smiled.

"He's ok, though one of his ribs is broken" the older one answered. "He'll need to stay in bed for at least a week" he added. The pornstar nodded, smiling slightly. Maybe…the boy will stay there for those seven days. That will be very good indeed. He didn't know why but he felt… attached to the teen.

"Well, I'll be going now" the doctor announced. Atemu nodded again.

"Thank you" he added. The man just smiled, walking away seconds later.

Atemu's face then turned serious. No, the boy couldn't stay there. He was sure his family wouldn't allow it. After all, for 'typical' families, pornstars were just synonyms of prostitutes and perverts. And they would recognize him, after appearing in the news some time ago, when he accepted making a film for the Playboy channel.

"That was a national new" he said, laughing then. Well, even if the boy went away that day, he was now in his mansion, right? And for at least a few hours.

He decided then to enter the room where the angel was. His eyes softened immediately when he saw the sleeping figure in the bed. He walked silently, approaching the bed.

"Gods… he's really an angel" Atemu murmured, looking at the boy. A blonde bang was falling gently in the teen's face. His chest went up and down with every breath he took. And his eyes were closed.

"His eyes. I wonder which color are they" the man said. His hand travelled towards to boy's cheek. It was so soft and perfect. "Maybe blue? No… it's too common" Atemu whispered.

"Who is that boy?" Atemu looked up as soon as he heard this. He looked towards the door and saw his agent standing there. His blue eyes were focused in the sleeping teen.

"Something new, Kaiba?" the actor asked. The man then looked at him.

"Yes, a couple of things. And I'll ask again, who is that boy?" Atemu rolled his eyes. Kaiba wouldn't drop the subject until he got an answer.

"I found him in an alley, he was hurt" he simply said.

"So you just brought this unknown teen to our mansion? That's one of the stupidest things you have done. You should have called an ambulance" the man said.

Atemu stood up from the bed, walking then towards is agent.

"I think I'll just ignore that last comment. You say you had news for me?" he asked. The taller one nodded, deciding to drop the subject about the mysterious teen.

"Yes, let's go to the living room" the blue eyed said. The pornstar then followed him towards the said room.

They arrived a couple of minutes later. Both of them sat in a couch, Atemu to the left and Kaiba to the right.

"So, what is it?" Atemu asked.

"Well, director Simons wants you to be the star of another of his movies" the man said. Atemu instantly sighed. That director… gods, he was a perfectionist. Everything had to be excellent in his films.

"I had enough with last time"

"That was a long of time ago"

"He didn't stop yelling at me!" he exclaimed. Yes, at that time he didn't have enough experience, but that wasn't an excuse for that man to be telling him how bad he was and that he wanted more "feeling".

"Look, I'll bring the contract and you'll think about it, is that alright?" the blue eyed asked. Atemu sighed again, nodding slightly.

"And it is a film about…?"

"Gay bondage" the taller one said.

"And who is going to be tied up?" the pornstar asked.

"You, of course" the blue eyed answered. Atemu nodded. He had been expecting that. In the gay films he was always the one in the bottom.

"Ok, bring the contract then. Something else?" he asked, remembering that his agent had said that he needed to tell him two things.

"Yes, you've been invited to a party in the Playboy mansion" Kaiba announced. The pornstar sighed in frustration. Parties, parties, parties, he was already tired of them.

"Great" Atemu said sarcastically. The blue eyed man looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"That means you're going to it?"

"Of course not" he answer. In his opinion, it was better to stay home, sleeping or watching TV, than going to those tedious parties. So yes, he will definitely not go to this one.

"That's not the right answer. Hugh Hefner is expecting your appearance in the event" The agent explained. "Remember that you appeared in the Playboy channel a few months ago" he added.

"I don't think my presence there is important. After all, Playboy is about girls, not boys"

"Well, then explain why Hef personally told me to invite you. And I don't see what's so bad about it. It's not like you have to go dressed as a bunny" Kaiba commented. Atemu laughed a little. Now that the man mentioned it, how would he look dressed like that?

His face then turned serious again. And he finally gave up. After all, he didn't want to spend the whole afternoon talking about the same subject. He had more… important business to attend. He smiled slightly, thinking about the teen he had just rescued. He really wanted to know more about the boy.

"Ok, I'll go" he finally said.

"Good, the party is next week. And by the way" the blue eye called, when he saw Atemu standing up from his sit in the couch. "Next time you're working, try not to offend other people"

"What?" the pornstar asked, not understanding a word the man said.

"Does the phrase 'go straight to hell' reminds you of something?" the agent commented. Atemu felt rage then. He hadn't started that.

"He called me a prostitute, what did you expected me to do? Nothing?" he asked.

"Ignore them. Believe me, it's pretty simple when you try it" Atemu rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really didn't know why he had chosen that man as his agent. Oh right, he was his cousin.

"However. If there's nothing else to discuss then I'll be going now" he announced.

"Why? You really want to see the teen that badly? Don't tell me you have fallen in love with him that easily, cousin. And after everything you went through with…" Atemu turned around, his crimson eyes showing fury. He really didn't want to remember that.

"That's enough! I'm not in love with him. Love is the stupidest thing in this world. I'm just worried that's all" he announced. Kaiba didn't say anything else then. Atemu sighed angrily, and without further words he walked out of the living room.

He went up the stairs. But suddenly stopped. He looked down, remembering two simple phrases.

_We'll get married?_

_Yes love, as soon as you get out of high school._

Atemu bit his lip.

"… Liar…" he whispered.

**0000000000000000000**

He opened his amethyst eyes, staring at a white ceiling. A very… big ceiling. Confusion marked his face. This wasn't his room. Terror instantly filled him. Where was he? Why was he there? What happened?

He closed his eyes again, trying to remember. Of course, bullies.

Wait a minute… Did the bullies took him to that place?

He tried to get up, only to end in the same position against the bed, a moan of pain escaping his lips. His chest hurt a lot.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself.

He jumped suddenly, terror filling his mind again when he heard the door of the room opening. He looked at it, expecting to see the same guy that was with him in the alley.

But then, surprise filled him when he saw a person that he didn't knew. He immediately noticed a curious detail about the man. The other one's hair was very similar to his own.

"_His eyes" _Yugi thought. They were beautiful. Crimson orbs that could be compared to vivid blood. He stared at the man for a few seconds, until their eyes finally met.

Yugi froze. What if the man just wanted to harm him? Everyone seemed to enjoy that after all.

"You're awake" the man said. The smaller one trembled. The older one noticed this, and instantly got nearer.

"P-please… I w-want to g-go h-home" Yugi stuttered. But he immediately regretted saying this when he saw the sadness in the other one's eyes. Maybe… that man didn't want to harm him…

"I can bring you the phone. I'm sure your family is worried about you, little one" the man offered. Yugi looked at his with confused eyes.

"What… w-why am I h-here?" he asked, blushing cutely at the nickname the other one used. Atemu smiled slightly, his heart seemed to beat ten times faster when he saw the adorable expression in the boy's face. And his eyes, gods, they were beautiful and full of innocence.

"I found you when I was on my way home. You were in a very bad shape, so I decided to… help you" The pornstar explained.

"_He didn't recognize me" _he thought. Maybe, the boy didn't know who he was. That was good.

Yugi stayed quiet for a few seconds, but then, his expression changed to worry.

"Grandpa! He must be worried about me" he whispered.

"Do you want me to bring you a phone?" Atemu asked. Yugi nodded shyly.

"Thanks… for everything" he murmured.

"It's nothing really. Oh, and my name is Yami" the pornstar said, deciding that it was better to give the angel his real name.

"Mine is Yugi" the boy said. Yami smiled, noticing that the teen didn't stutter anymore. Maybe he was feeling comfortable? He really hoped he was.

Because… he would like Yugi to stay, at least until his rib heals. The teen was just… different. Yes, that was the word. He was innocent, and small, and that made him feel the need to protect him.

"_Come on, it's been only some hours since the first time you saw him. You still don't know him" _he thought.

"That's a nice name, Yugi" he said. Yugi blushed again. Yami's heart melt. The boy was simply adorable.

"T-Thank you, yours is nice too" Yugi murmured. Yami smiled and nodded in thanks. But then, he remembered the current situation.

"I'll bring a phone then. And by the way, one of your ribs is broken, so you will need to stay in bed for some days" he announced. Yugi nodded slightly. So that was why he couldn't stand up minutes ago.

He looked down, his hands were holding a strong grip in the sheets. He was still nervous, considering that he was in the house of a person he didn't knew and that said person was there. And after all, he had always being very shy.

He tried to sit down in the bed, feeling uncomfortable in the position he was at the moment. Not a bright idea. His chest began to hurt again. And this time, he didn't fall back, but forward.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the cold floor to receive him.

But the impact never came. Instead, he found himself against a warm chest. He blushed deep red. Yami had caught him.

"S-sorry" he stuttered, trying to move away from the older one. He trembled when he saw that he couldn't, because strong arms were holding him in a protective embrace. He blushed even more.

"You have to be careful, little one. We don't want you to get hurt, do we?" Yami asked, smiling. The boy's body was so fragile, so thin. He just felt the need to hold it forever. But… he knew he couldn't.

He sighed, separating himself from Yugi, and helping him to rest against the bed again.

"You need to call your grandpa, little one" he commented. Yugi nodded, a light pink still present in his cheeks. His amethyst eyes observed the man in front of them.

"_He's so handsome" _Yugi thought, blushing again. What was he thinking?

"I'll be right back" Yami said, standing up from the bed. He looked at the angel one last time and then finally exited the room.

Atemu instantly noticed something. As soon as he left the place, his heart returned to his normal beat.

* * *

**A/N: **there it is, chapter two. I hope you liked it! And by the way, as you may have noticed, this story takes place in America, not in Japan.

That's all for now. Again, thanks for the reviews!

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tainted and the Innocent**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing: **Yami x Yugi

**A/N:** Oh my god! I'm soooooooo sorry! I know it took me decades to update, but I had a huge writer's block with this story. I promise that I'll try to update faster next time. I'm really looking forward to complete this story so I definitely won't abandon it. Now about the reviews, THANK YOU SO MUCH! After reading all of them some days ago I just knew that I had to continue with this story.

So here it is, chapter three.

Enjoy!

**0000000000000000**

**Chapter 3**

"Here" Atemu said, handing Yugi the black phone. The smaller one took it, smiling slightly in thanks. He then looked at the phone now in his hand and after dialing a number he obviously knew, he put it against his ear.

Yami just stood there. For some unknown reason, he actually liked to stand there just looking at the boy in the bed. His eyes then scanned the teen. Yugi was now looking at the bed, apparently concentrated in the call he was making.

"_He is an angel, he has to be an angel" _Yami thought suddenly. He just couldn't found any other explanation. The pale skin that looked almost like porcelain, the blonde bangs that fell gently around the boy's face, and... his eyes, gods, he had never seen such beautiful eyes before. Bright amethyst jewels that gave the boy an air of innocence. From the beginning he knew that Yugi didn't have a normal eye color, but he never expected it to be _that _beautiful.

"I know... sorry for worrying you, Grandpa... Yes, I'm fine" Yami smiled. Yugi's voice sound more confident now, without any trace of shyness. But of course, he was talking to his grandpa, so he guessed that was the reason of the sudden change.

"... But I don't know where... ok, ok, I'll ask" the smaller one said. He then timidly looked at Yami. "Umm my grandpa wants to know... where I am" he tried to explain, his voice showing again insecurity. "He wants to come for me so..." He stopped, not knowing what else to say.

Yami just smiled, finally moving and sitting then on the bed. He was dissapointed of course, he didn't want Yugi to go.

But there's was nothing he could do about it so...

"Why don't you give me the direction of where your grandpa is and I will send someone to pick him up and bring him here" he proposed. "It will be easier that way" he added. Yugi nodded, apparently liking the idea.

He then tried to explain that to his obviously worried grandfather.

Yami then felt the need to laugh when Yugi start arguing with the oldman.

"Grandpa, it's easier... I know but... if he wanted to kidnap me he wouldn't have let me call you" Yami couldn't stop himself then, so he started laughing. Kidnap Yugi? Well, he had to admit that sounded like a good idea.

The smaller one blushed deeply when he heard Yami laughing. Great, he was just making a fool of himself now, and thanks to his very overprotective grandfather.

"Trust me, ok?... when? Umm in about..." Yugi then looked at Yami again, asking a silent question.

"Fifteen" the pornstar answered.

"Fifteen minutes" Yugi said. "Ok, grandpa. And don't worry, ok?... Fine, bye" he finally took the phone away from his ear, handing it later to Yami. "Thanks" he murmured timidly.

"So... I am a kidnapper now" the actor joked. Yugi blushed again.

"Sorry, he... cares a lot for me" the smaller one explained.

"It appears he does" Yami agreed. "So, better tell me where your grandpa is because I only have fifteen minutes to prove him that I am not a kidnapper" he laughed. This time, Yugi giggled too, making Yami's heart melt when he heard the innocent laugh.

"I'm sure he'll call the police after those fifteen minutes" he said, talking with a little more confidence this time. Yami smiled slightly. So Yugi was feeling more comfortable now, that was good indeed. "We live in a gameshop called 'Kame'" Yami seemed to be surprised at this. He knew where that shop was. He had seen it a few times when traveling in his limousine.

"That will do" Atemu assured. He looked at the phone in his hand, pressed a button and took the object to his ear. A few seconds of silence passed.

"Yeah, I need the chauffeur to drive to a shop called 'Kame'... yes, he knows where it is... There he'll find a man named..." he looked at Yugi.

"Solomon Motou" the smaller one said. Yami nodded.

"Solomon Motou... yes, bring him here. Ok, thanks"

"That was... easy" Yugi murmured. He seemed surprised. So, Yami had a very big house, apparently a butler, and a chauffeur! _"He must be rich or something" _the smaller one thought.

"I told you it would be easy" Yami said. Yugi just nodded. For a few seconds, no one spoke. The smaller one just observed Yami, noticing again that the man was really handsome. He blushed at the thought, but continued looking at the taller, who seem to be lost in his own thoughts, with his eyes glued to the white sheets of the bed.

He noticed then those eyes. Crimson orbs, a very rare color indeed. But that exactly gave Yami a more exotic appearance.

"_He could easily be an actor or a model" _Yugi thought. It was true, Yami was so good looking that he wouldn't doubt if he was actually a Hollywood star or something similar.

"How old are you, little one?" Yami asked suddenly, taking the smaller one out of his thoughts.

"Seventeen" the smaller one answered. He smiled when he saw the surprise in the man's eyes. Everyone always seemed to react that way. "Though I know I look like a fourteen year old kid" he admitted. He frowned then. That was exactly why the bullies bothered him so much. Because he was small, and therefore couldn't defend himself.

"I see. I'm twenty two by the way" Yami said. Then another thought came to him. "What does 'Kame' means, little one?" he asked.

Yugi blushed slightly. From the looks of it 'little one' was his new nickname. Though he had to admit he like it, at least when it came from Yami.

"It means turtle in japanese" he answered. "My family is from Japan so that's the reason we used a japanese word to named the shop" Yugi explained. His voice now had no traces of shyness. Actually, he liked talking to Yami.

"And what does 'turtle' stands for?"

"Well, when my parents died I came to America to live with my Grandpa. I was seven at that time, and my best friend was a turtle plushie" he blushed again, though traces of sadness could be found in his eyes.

"I'm sorry about your parents. I shouldn't have asked so much..."

"That's ok. It was a long time ago... So that's why when my Grandpa opened his new shop, decided to name it 'Kame'" Yugi explained. Yami smiled then. That was just... adorable.

"Do you still have it?" Yami asked. Yugi blushed deeply this time.

"... yeah. My mother gave it to me when I was three years old... so it's special to me" he admitted. "And I have a real turtle too" Yami smiled.

"Well, apparently you're in love with turtles" the pornstar said. Yugi giggled, melting again Yami's heart. He was loving just sitting there talking to Yugi. If only they could stay like that forever... "What's its name?"

"Argus" the smaller one said. "You have to meet him one day, he'll like you" he added. Yami seemed to be taken by surprise with this. Did that meant what he thought it meant? Did Yugi really wanted to be... friends with him? "I-I mean... if you w-want" He looked at the boy, noticing that his voice again had show insecurity. Apparently the teen had mistaken his silence.

"Of course" he confessed. Yugi smiled then. He was happy, this was the first time that someone actually talked to him. He didn't have any friends after all, so the only person he could talk to without stuttering because of the shyness was to his grandfather. He was surprised though, that he had gained confidence that fast, considering that he had met Yami an hour ago, maybe even less than that.

"Excuse me" He looked up, noticing a women in the door. She was a redhaired with green eyes. "Solomon Motou is here" she announced.

Yami nodded.

"Bring him here" he said.

"Yes, sir" And after saying this, she walked out of there.

The pornstar turned again his attention to Yugi. He really hoped his grandfather will let Yugi stay there. It would be better too, considering that the teen couldn't even stand up.

"_Who am I kidding, he is an overprotective man, of course he won't let him stay here" _he thought sadly. But then, his expression turned serious. What the hell was happening with him, anyway? He found the teen a couple of hours ago, and he already grew attached to him?

No, he couldn't let that happen, not after...

"Thank you again, for helping me" Yugi interrupted his thoughts. He looked at the teen, smiling slightly. He couldn't believe the boy was actually seventeen, he was so innocent.

Ok, he had to admit it. He cared already for the little angel.

"It was nothing" Yami answered. Then, a question invaded his mind. "Who hurt you, little one? Why were you in that alley?" he asked.

Yugi lowered his gaze. His fingers took hold of the white sheets.

"Bullies" was the answer.

"Bullies?"

"Yeah, I'm not really popular at school so..." He stopped then. He didn't like talking about that. He actually felt _ashame _of it, and of the fact that he didn't have any friends at all too.

"I see" Yami murmured. He didn't found anything else to say. In school, he used to be one of the most popular students, so he didn't know what Yugi was going through.

Or maybe he knew. The last year of high school had been a living hell for him, and all thanks to... He shook his head. He really should stop thinking about that.

"You should tell someone... I mean the principal or a teacher" he finally said.

"No, that would only make it worse" Yugi stated.

"I don't think it can get worse, Yugi" Yami said, using now the boy's name. He was worried now. "Do they bother you a lot?"

"Just when... It d-doesn't matter" the younger one said. Yami sighed. So Yugi didn't want to talk about it. Ok, he wouldn't push the subject any further then. Though he was worried. If bullies were the cause of Yugi's wounds, then those wounds weren't the first ones, and certaintly not the last ones.

"Y-you have a nice house... I m-mean at least this room is nice" Yugi said suddenly, obviously in an attempt to change the subject. And again, he stuttered. Apparently, the shyness was back. "Are you... a businessman or s-somenthing like that?" he asked then.

Yami held his breath. Ok, he had to think fast now. What should he say? 'No, I'm a pornstar. I have sex for a living... You know what sex is, right?' No he just couldn't say that! Yugi surely would think he was a prostitute. And he didn't want to scared the little one away. They were getting along so well that... he didn't want to just throw that away.

"Well... I..."

"Yugi!" Relief, that's what Atemu felt when someone else, apparently Yugi's grandfather, came into the room. Saved by the bell.

"Grandpa!" Yami looked at the door. An old man was there. The first thing that Yami noticed, were his eyes. They were almost the same color as Yugi's. Almost, because from his point of view Yugi's eyes were ten times more beautiful.

"Christ, Yugi I've been so worried!" the older man said, walking towards the bed.

"I'm sorry Grandpa" Yugi said. He tried to move, but the pain came immediately. With a silent cry, he fell on the bed again.

"Don't move little one, you'll hurt yourself" Yami said. Only then the old man noticed the actor's presence.

"Are his injuries..." he tried to ask.

"He has a broken rib. The doctor said he needs to stay in bed for a week at least" Yami answered.

"I see. I should thank you by the way, for helping my grandson"

"It's nothing, I'm glad I could help him" the actor said. "_But mostly, I'm glad I could meet him" _he thought.

"Again, thank you very much. But now..." he stopped, looking then at Yugi. "We need to go home Yugi" he stated.

"I know but... how? I mean, I can barely move" Yugi asked.

"You can stay here if you want" Yami said suddenly. He really didn't want Yugi to go. Because if that happen then... he'll never see the little one again right?

"I can't accept, you've been kind enough already" His heart sank when he heard the answer of Yugi's grandpa.

"But for me it's no problem"

"Thank you, but I can't abuse of your kindness" Yami then felt the need to roll his eyes. He knew that the old man was lying. He just didn't trust him, that was the reason. Though he couldn't blame him. After all, to both Yugi and his grandfather, he was a complete stranger. Luckily, because that meant that Yugi's grandfather didn't know who he was.

"Ok then, it's your decision, sir" He gave up.

"But I can't stand up" Yami looked at Yugi when he heard this. He was surprised. Apparently, Yugi didn't want to go either. He sighed. He had no choice but to respect the old man's decision.

"Let me help you, little one" the actor said. He stood up and faced the bed. Then, trying to be as careful as possible, took the little teenager in his arms, carrying him bridal style for a few seconds. He smiled slightly when he saw the cute blush that covered Yugi's cheeks. And finally, again being as careful as he could, he put him down.

"Can you walk?" he asked. He was worried of course. If the doctor said that Yugi should be in bed, then Yugi should be in bed, not trying to walk.

"I-I think I can" the smaller one answered. He gave a few steps before showing signs of pain in his face. "It h-hurts... but just a l-little" he added.

"Good" Yami said before taking the small boy again in his arms. "I'll take you to the limousine. The chauffeur will take you both home" he announced. After this, he walked outside of the room, being followed closely by Yugi's grandpa.

Soon, Yami was lost in his thoughts. A sweet scent of strawberry fill his mind. It was Yugi's hair, he was sure of that. Apparently the teenager used a strawberry shampoo.

He sighed once again. Right now, he was feeling dissapointed, but at the same time a sense of relief was present. Years ago, he had promise himself that he'll never grow attached to anyone again. That he would just care about himself and also that...

"Cool" Yugi's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" he asked.

"That a limousine will be taking us home. I have never been in one before" the little one explained.

Yami smiled. Well, Yugi had been in one. But he had been unconscious then so basically that didn't count.

"Umm Y-Yami..."

"Yes, little one?"

"Do y-you have a p-pen?"

"You need a pen? Now?" Yami asked. He was confused. First because of the object Yugi was asking for and second, because the teenager was stuttering again.

"...Yeah..." Yugi whispered. He had more than one pen in his backpack, but he had left in the school. His priority was to hide from the bullies, so at that time his school materials weren't that important. After all, he just have to go search for it in the room of 'Lost and Found' later.

"Ok, let me find one" Yami answered. He went down the last stairs and to the small white table that was just a few meters away. He usually put his keys there or whatever was in his hands everytime he entered his house. So yes, he'll probably find a pen there.

"There it is. Take it, little one" he said, looking at the blue pen that was lying on the table.

"T-thanks" The smaller one whispered while taking with his hand the thin object.

After that, just a few seconds passed before they went outside, where the limousine was already waiting.

The chauffeur opened the door. Yugi's grandpa entered first. Then, Yami let go of Yugi, careful not to hurt him. Despite his efforts, Yugi gasped silently because of the pain.

"Do you think you can walk when you get home, little one?" Yami asked. He was concerned of course, because when Yugi arrived to his house, he will have to walk in order to find his room.

He could go with them, but the idea sound a little... innapropiated, considering that Yugi's grandpa didn't trust him.

"Yeah... I think I can" Yugi answered.

"Ok then" Yami said. He knew the moment had arrive. That was probably the last time he would see Yugi. Too bad, he really wanted to get to know the little one better. "I guess I can just say that it was a pleasure to meet you, little one. And I hope you get well soon" He was about to close the door of the car, when Yugi's voice stopped his actions.

"W-wait... C-can I... s-see your h-hand?" he asked. Yami blinked a few times. His... hand?

"Huh?... sure, I guess" the actor said. To his surprise, Yugi put his hand under his own. Then, with the other hand he took the pen. And finally, he wrote something on Yami's left palm. When he was finish, Yami look at the blue ink. Numbers? He immediately knew it was a telephone number. At this, he couldn't help but smile.

"Your telephone number, little one?" he asked.

"Yeah... Y-you still have to m-meet Argus, r-remember?" Yami chuckled slightly.

"Sure, how can I forget that?" he answered.

"Great. Umm well...It was really n-nice to meet you..."

"Same here, little one. Take care. You too, sir" He said. Yugi's grandpa looked at him. He apparently wasn't very happy with Yugi giving him the number of their house, but he still nodded at the actor.

And with that, Yami closed the door. Seconds later, the limousine disappeared from sight.

**0000000000000000**

"That's... creepy"

"Huh?"

"You being so... happy. It's definitely creepy... gives me the chills"

"Whatever" Yami answered. He was sitting in the couch of the enormous living room. Kaiba was there too, sitting in the end of the same couch. The pornstar was very occupied with his cell phone. And with a good reason, he was adding Yugi's number to his contacts.

"Stop smiling already!"

"What are you talking about? I'm not smiling, Seto"

"And now you call me by my name. And you ARE smiling" the blue-eyed insisted. Yami sighed, finally letting his cell phone rest.

"Well, I had a good day, ok? For the first time in... years I have a reason to smile like this"

"That's so bloody corny. I definitely need a cigarette" the taller one said. From his pocket he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Soon though, after using it, he returned the lighter to his pocket. He let the smoke enter his mouth. And seconds later, he let it out, creating a little cloud of smoke. "It's been years too since the last time you acted like this. But remember how it ended"

"Stop it, ok? I don't want to talk about that"

"What I'm saying is that I don't want you crying a river again like you did that time. I'm saying this not because I care, but because it pisses me off to see such weakness" Yami sighed. Why did Kaiba had to brought that subject up? All he wanted was to forget that.

"Everyone has to cry once, you know" he whispered. _"But it's so painful when you cry tears of betrayal" _he thought.

"Have you ever see me cry?"

"You're just a cold bastard"

"Exactly" the blue-eyed said. "I'm out of here" he added seconds later. With that, he stood up. But before leaving, he said one last thing. "That kid doesn't even know who you are, right?" After that, he walked out of the room.

Yami stared in suprise at the nearest wall. He sighed then. Kaiba was right, Yugi still didn't know.

"I don't want him to know..." he whispered. "He'll hate me... gods I met him today I know but... I don't want him to hate me" He closed his eyes. He didn't want Yugi to see him as a... prostitute. He bite his lip unconsciously, remembering how many times people had refer to him as one.

"_How much for a night, whore?"_

"_If I pay you, would you give me a lap dance, whore?"_

"_Who would have guessed, that pretty little Yami is indeed a whore"_

"Why am I remembering this?" he asked out loud. "It was all his fault. He ruined my life..." he whispered then.

"_If I let you do this... you'll still love me, right?"_

"_Of course, baby. I'll never stop loving you..."_

"I wonder, how many times did you lie to me. I guess they are just too many to count" He said. He looked down then and noticed something. His cell phone. A tiny smile appeared on his lips as he took the object in his hand. He then pressed it to his chest.

"You're a liar but Yugi... Yugi's an angel"

**0000000000000000**

**A/N: **finally! Chapter three is done! I really hope you liked it.

Thanks again for the wonderful reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Tainted and the Innocent**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing: **Yami x Yugi

**A/N: **First of all, thanks so much for the reviews!! You guys are great! Now, about the story. I realized a few days ago that I haven't update this in a while so I inmediately started to write this chapter. And it's finally done for all of you to read and hopefully enjoy!

**0000000000000000000**

**Chapter 4**

Five days... five days have passed already since _that _day. Five long, boring, freaking days.

And still he could not help but picture beautiful amethyst eyes in his mind. He couldn't deny it, the fact that he had been thinking a lot about Yugi, the little angel he met... yes, _five _days ago.

After a lot of thinking, he finally decided to call the teenager when the week was over. He would have an excuse for calling then, since the doctor said that Yugi should stay in bed for seven days. But of course, the end of the week was still two days away.

Two long, boring, freaking days away.

"Yami... Yami!" He came back to reality after hearing his name being called. He looked up, his crimson eyes locking with violet eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, not even trying to hide the annoyed tone in his voice.

"Now, now why are you so irritated, sexy?" a femenine voice said.

"I'm not irritated, Mai" he answered.

"Sure and I'm not the most popular pop singer in America" the woman said. Yami rolled his eyes. He just loved her sarcasm.

He then stared at his pancakes. They were in a restaurant, having breakfast. For a second, he glanced towards the windows of the place, sighing in annoyance when he saw more than ten photographers there, taking pictures of each one of their moves.

He wasn't constantly followed by paparazzi. Mai, on the other hand...

"That's odd, last time I checked you _were _the most popular pop singer in America" Yami retorted.

The blonde singer quirked her eyebrow. But then, she put down her fork, smiling slightly.

"Seriously, honey, I know there's something bothering you" she stated. Yami sighed, her best friend knew him very well. Yes, Mai Valentine, the beautiful blonde pop singer was her closest friend. They have met at a party at the Playboy Mansion three and a half years ago. He was just starting his _career, _while Mai was already a famous singer, who had posed for the Playboy magazine just months before.

"I guess you're right" he finally admitted.

"I knew it. Pray tell?" Yami didn't answered for a few seconds, not knowing if he should tell Mai about Yugi or not. Well, she was like a sister to him after all, right? He knew he could trust her with anything.

"It's just that... I met someone..."

"Oh, I know where this is going. It's about time you start dating again, sweetheart!" she exclaimed happily. Yami's eyes widened and a blush covered his cheeks. Ok, Mai had completely misunderstood his words.

"No! It's not like _that_" he said, shaking his head. "I meant that I just met someone, that's all" he tried to explain. Mai gave him a suspicious look, not looking very convince by the other one's words.

"Well, you wouldn't be so troubled if you just met a random someone" she insisted.

"He just isn't a random someone" Yami said. Of course Yugi wasn't just a random person.

"A special someone? Sounds like dating to me, honey" Yami rolled his eyes.

"This has nothing to do with dating, Mai"

"Fine then. How about you tell me how you two met? Maybe then I'll understand" she said. Yami nodded.

"It was five days ago. I was returning home when I saw him. He was in an alley..."

"In an alley? Exactly who are we talking about, Yami?"

"It's not what you think, Mai. He was unconscious and in a pretty bad shape. I had to help him" The pornstar explained. Mai nodded, apparently understanding now. "So I brought him home with me" Yami continued.

"I see. And I guess you just didn't call an ambulance because you wanted to get to know him" Yami blinked a few times.

"Well... yes" he admitted.

"And?" Yami looked at her with confused eyes. "How was he? You know, his personality and everything"

"He is very shy and innocent and has an overprotective grandfather who obviously didn't like me. And, for what he told me, school bullies where the ones responsible for his injuries" he explained.

"And what did he said after he recognized you?" Mai asked. Yami sighed. That was the problem.

"He didn't. For him, I'm just Yami. He doesn't even know that Atemu exists"

"Really?"

"Yeah. You know, I may be famous, but only in the world of porn movies. A world that Yugi definitely doesn't know about"

"Yugi. That's his name?" Yami nodded. "It's cute, no doubt. But anyway, what about his grandfather? Do you think he recognized you?"

"No, he didn't, I'm sure of that" he said, shaking his head slightly. "Besides it's pretty obvious that he wouldn't trust me"

"I guess, honey. So when are you planning to call him? After all, I'm sure you have his phone number or at least his email address" she said.

"I was planning on calling him in two days. But I'm not sure anymore. What do you think I should do?" he asked. Mai sighed, her face suddenly turned serious. She looked at Atemu, trying to find the correct words. After all, what she was going to say wouldn't be good. At least not for Yami.

"My advice, Yami, is not to call him at all" she finally said. Yami's eyes widened. What did Mai said? Not to call Yugi... ever? But why? "He didn't recognized you. And as you said he is an innocent boy who apparently is still in high school. You would be lying to him, Yami. And he would just find out sooner or later who you really are. It would break his heart and yours... again. You can't let that happen. You've come a long way already, trying to pick up the pieces of your heart that you lost years ago. You can't fall again, baby. So please, just try to forget about him"

"B-but... I just want... us to be friends, that's all" Yami said. He was utterly confused now.

"Yami, loosing a friend can hurt as deep as loosing a lover. And you already seem to be attach to this boy" she explained. Her eyes locked with Yami's. "But you live in two opposite worlds. He is innocent and you... well..."

"I'm tainted" he ended the sentence for her.

"I wasn't going to use that word, honey" Mai said. She sighed then. "But this is just my advice. You can take it or follow your own. It's your choice"

Silence fell then. Yami looked at his surroundings for a minute, his eyes focusing on the nearest white wall.

For a moment, he thought about Mai's words. Maybe the singer was right. Yugi was completely innocent. He, on the other hand, was tainted. While Yugi's concern was studies and homework, his only concern was to get an erection in front of a camera. Yes, they both live in different worlds. Completely different worlds.

But still, he felt like they had something in common. And he wanted to share that with Yugi. Even if his heart would break again at the end.

"I'm going to call him... today" he finally said. Mai sighed, but smiled slightly then.

"You always follow your own advice. But I hope this time it doesn't take you through the wrong path"

**00000000000000000000000000000**

The doorbell rang, its sound resonating throughout the house.

An oldman walked towards the door. He opened it, revealing a young woman, who could be seventeen or eighteen years old. She had blue eyes and short brown hair, and was wearing an sleeveless pink top with a white skirt.

"Good evening. You must be Yugi's grandfather" the girl said, smiling politely.

"Yes I am. How may I help you?"

"The teacher asked me to bring him his homework" she explained.

"I see. Come in then" he invited. The girl nodded, following the old man upstairs.

Yugi's grandpa knocked on the door a couple times. He opened it then, looking for his grandson and finding him sitting on the bed. From his position, he could see that the boy was lost in his thoughts. But he frowned slightly, when he saw the sadness that covered Yugi's eyes.

"Yugi, you have a visit" he announced. The boy looked at him startled. But then, when his mind reigstered what his grandfather said, a wave of confusion hit him.

"A visit?" he asked. Hope started to fill his mind. Maybe... it was Yami. He already gave up on the idea of Yami calling him. But perhaps, Yami was there now? The crimson eyed man knew where he lives after all.

"From school" His heart fell. No, it wasn't Yami. But then again, who could be? From school? He didn't have any friends at school.

And then, someone appeared next to his grandpa. He inmediately recognized the girl. She was one of his classmates, Tea Gardner. The girl had actually talked to him a couple of times, but that was it.

"Hey Yugi" Tea said, coming into the room.

"Hey" was the answer. He watched as the girl approached his bed. "You can sit on the bed if you want" he offered. Tea smiled, complying to his request.

"Thanks" There was silence then, until the blue eyed girl reached for his backpack, opening it and taking out a notebook and some papers. "I brought your homework, and some notes too" she explained. Yugi nodded.

"Thank you" he said.

"No problem. But if I may ask... are you sick or something? You've missed school for some days now" she said.

"Well I... I h-had an accident. Broke one of my ribs" Yugi answered nervously. He didn't want Tea or anyone else at school to know about the bullies.

"That must have hurt. But, shouldn't you be laying on the bed instead of sitting on it?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, at least that's what the doctor said. But I was tired of being in the same position all day, so I tried to sit and discovered that I could do it without a problem" Yugi explained. Tea nodded.

"That means you're getting better" she stated.

"I guess" Yugi said, smiling slightly. It was actually nice talking to Tea. After all, she was the closest thing to a friend he had.

"You know Yugi, in school, you're always alone. And you barely talk. I don't understand why since you seem to be a nice person. What I mean is... do you have friends at school? Any at all?" she asked. Yugi was suddenly uncomfortable. He didn't like talking about that. He hated being always alone, and was ashamed of the fact that he didn't have friends.

He sighed, answering the question by shaking his head. His eyes were now glued to the white sheets of the bed.

"I see... in that case... would you like us to be friends, Yugi?" she asked. Yugi looked up instantly, his eyes were the size of dinner plates. What did Tea just said? She wanted to be friends with him?

"S-sure!" he said, excitedly. Tea laughed then.

"That's great, Yugi! And when you come to school again you'll meet my friends too. They'll like you, I'm sure of that" she announced. Yugi nodded. He was really happy now, almost not believing the sudden but wonderful turn of events. "Oh my, look at the hour! I'm sorry Yugi but I have to go. My dance classes will start in about fifteen minutes" she said grabbing her backback and standing up.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you at school then" Yugi said. Tea nodded.

"Of course, Yugi. See you there" she said before exiting the room.

Yugi sighed, but then smiled happily. Maybe the bullies will leave him alone now. If he had friends, that meant he wouldn't be alone all the time, and therefore, he would not be an easy target. But of course, he was not only happy because of that. He had always dreamed of having friends. People he could hang out with and laugh with.

Finally, his life seemed to be getting better.

However, as soon as this thought crossed his mind, a deep frown adorned his features.

_Yami..._

Hints of sadness appeared in his eyes. He had really hope to see Yami again. But that was not happening. The crimson eyed man never called. Yes, only five days had passed, but that was enough to crush his hope.

Yugi sighed, looking at the papers in his hands.

Might as well start with his homework...

**00000000000000000000000000000**

"Ok, that's a lot" Yami said, looking at the paper in front of him. It was the contract for the new movie he will be staring in. At that moment, he was reading the part which said how much money they would pay him. "I think I'm the only male pornstar that receives this amount of money per scene" he added. It was true, pornstars, especially males, didn't receive paychecks with lots of zeros in them. But since some time ago, he had been receiving more and more money per scene.

"Well, since it's bondage, you will receive more this time" Kaiba said. Yami nodded. For every extra fetish, they had to pay him more.

"I guess I do agree with all the terms" he announced. And taking out a pen from his pocket, he proceed to sign the contract. Then, he gave the paper back to his cousin. "Do you have my HIV test results? They ask for them in the contract" he said.

"They already have them. It was the first thing they asked for" his cousin answered. Yami nodded, plopping himself on the couch, next to his agent. The pornstar sigh, massaging his temples.

"You seem tired" Kaiba said.

"Who wouldn't after being followed by paparazzi the whole day. I almost went blind because of the constant flashes of the cameras" he explained.

"Stop hanging out with that woman. Problem solved"

"She's my best friend, Kaiba"

"So?" Yami rolled his eyes.

"Forget it" he said. For a moment there was silence. The crimson eyed boy focused his attention on the fireplace that was standing a few feet away. "How's the company?" he asked suddenly.

"Still giving me money. We sold two huge mansions today" the blue eyed answered.

"That's good" Yami stated. His cousin was not only his agent, but the owner of a real state company as well.

Two completely different jobs, and he still managed to cope with them just fine. No wonder why he was a billonaire already. Actually, compare to the money Seto had, Yami was a very, very poor man. And the pornstar did have a few millions of dollars.

"I'll be going to my room now" Yami said. Kaiba just nodded.

The pornstar made his way towards the stairs, going up at a quick pace. After all, he had somenthing very important to do.

Finally, he reached his room. He opened the door and enter. After this, he walked towards the nightstand taking the cellphone that was lying there.

It was time to call Yugi.

He looked at his watch for a second. Five in the afternoon. Yes, it was definitely time to call the boy.

He dialed the number in his cell phone, not having to search it in his contacts since he had already memorized it. And he finally made the call, putting the phone against his ear and waiting impantiently for someone to pick up.

And after some agonizing seconds, the voice of an old man could be hear at the other side of the line.

"Hello, this is Solomon Motou"

"Hello, Mr. Motou. It's Yami... I guess you remember me?" he said nervously. Yes, he was nervous. Yugi's grandfather didn't like him so he couldn't help but feel anxious.

"Yes, I do. How may I help you?" the old man asked dryly.

"_Yep, there's no doubt now... he hates me" _Yami thought.

"I just wanted to know how Yugi was doing. And maybe talk to him too" he explained. Yeah, like hell Yugi's grandpa was letting him talk to the boy.

There was silence for a few seconds. Yami started to wonder if the old man had hung up.

But then, he heard a sigh. And finally, Yugi's grandfather talked.

"Yugi is fine. I'm sure he'll be walking without trouble in a day or two" the older said.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Motou" Yami answered. Well, at least he knew that Yugi was ok.

"You said you want to talk to him" Yami was silent for a few seconds.

"Yes, if it's possible" he answered then. Hope started building inside him. Maybe the old man would allow him to talk with Yugi.

"He's asleep right now. I'll tell him you called when he wakes up" the old man said. "And you can call again tomorrow if you want to talk to him" he added.

"Oh... ok then, I'll call tomorrow. Thank you Mr. Motou. Have a good afternoon" the pornstar said, feeiling dissapointed.

"You too" After this he hung up the phone.

Yami sighed, plopping himself on the bed.

"I should have call earlier" he said. He stared at the ceiling, his face showing a deep frown. He was looking forward to talking to Yugi that day. And now, he would have to wait until the next day.

"Well, I've waited for five days already. One more won't do any harm I guess" he said, feeling unsure of his own words.

He turned around, facing the sheets. He hugged the pillow and closed his eyes.

A smile appeared in lips, when he remembered that Yugi have been there, in that same bed just days ago. He could even swear that the sweet, foreign smell of strawberries that still lingered on his pillow belonged to the little angel.

But then his smile vanished. He sighed sadly, flashes of the past coming into his mind.

"_Why did you do that? I thought you love me!"_

"_And I do"_

"_How dare you say that after what you've done to me!"_

"_Stop crying like a baby. Behave like a man already!"_

"_Shut up, you bastard! I hate you! You've ruined my life forever!"_

"_Don't shut me up, slut! And where the hell do you think you're going? Come back here, whore!"_

"_Don't touch me! I'm going away... away from you! I don't want to see you ever again!"_

A single tear fell from his eyes, and a sad smile covered his lips.

"Mai is right, I've come a long way at trying to pick up the pieces of my shattered heart. But there are still some pieces that I just can't find anywhere... and I wonder... I wonder if Yugi has them. If he does then... my heart will be complete again" he whispered, just before he drifted to sleep.

**000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N: **finally, chapter four is finished! Again, thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm aware that there wasn't any interaction between Yugi and Yami in this chapter, but I promise that will change in the next chapter. Oh and by the way, about the person who betrayed Yami, you'll have to wait a few more chapters to know who he is and what he did.

That will be all for now. I hope you liked this chapter.

Reviews? Pretty please with sexy pornstar Yami on top?


	5. Chapter 5

**The Tainted and the Innocent**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Pairing: **Yami x Yugi, posibble Seto x Joey.

**A/N: **Hey! I'm back. I updated faster this time, and I promise I'll try to keep it up. Now, about the pairings of this fic. Of course, the story will mostly revolve around Yami and Yugi's relationship, but I'm sure many of you would like to see another couple. There may be puppyshipping in later chapters. Actually it is almost for sure. I have to admit that I'm not a big fan of this shipping, but I have no problem writing it as a side couple. So there, I hope I made some people happy with this announcement xD

And now, to the fic. Enjoy!

**OOO**

**Chapter 5**

He went into the living room, smiling when he saw the scene that was taking place on the couch.

His cousin was trying to read a book, failing miserably since Mai was latching to his arm and giggling like a lovesick school girl. It was pretty obvious that the blonde singer was flirting with the blue eyed man.

"Well, hello lovebirds. I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Yami said, smirking. His cousin instantly looked up from his book, giving him a 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-for-that-comment' glare.

"Oh no, sweetheart. Your sexy cousin and I are just talking. Isn't that right my little sugar muffin?" the singer said, pinching Kaiba's cheek, who suddenly turned red with rage. Yami couldn't help but laugh silently at the scene.

"Get away from me already, you sorry excuse for a singer" the blue eyed man said, his eyes throwing daggers at blonde. But Mai just giggled again. Yami cringed slightly. He had to admit that Mai giggles were quite disturbing. They just didn't... fit her.

"I love it when you play hard to get, my future sex pet... I mean, husband" she said, smiling sweetly. Yami burst out laughing then. Mai's last comment, plus Kaiba's red and fumming face was too hilarious.

"That's it! Yami get this crazy woman away from me or I'll call the police! And stop laughing! This isn't funny!" he threatened. He tried then to get free from Mai's hold on his arm, but to no avail.

"You wouldn't do that, my little blue cabbage" the blonde said, pouting. But Kaiba just glared at her.

"Try me" he dared.

"I'll love to, my cute Halloween pumpkin!" the singer exclaimed. Yami was almost rolling on the floor laughing by now, imagining Kaiba's face on a Halloween pumpkin. But he inmediately froze when his cousin turned to look at him with a murderous glare.

"Get your sorry butt here, now. Or I swear I'll strangle her with my bare hands and you will be next" he said darkly. Yami blinked, but then nodded his head vigorously. He was too young and good looking to die. What would the world do without his handsomeness?... ok, maybe he was exagerating a little, but he still didn't want to die.

He walked towards the couch, poking Mai on the shoulder as a way to get her attention. And it worked.

"What is it, baby?" she asked.

"I need you to save my life" the pornstar said.

"And how do I do that?"

"By coming with me" he answered.

"Well... let me see" the blonde said, looking towards Kaiba and then back at Yami, and then at Kaiba... and finally back at Yami. "Fine, let's go" she said, standing up and finally ending her grip on Kaiba's arm. "But I'll be back" the singer announced suddenly, winking at Yami's cousin.

The blue eyed man glared at her for the sixtieth time.

"Good to know. I'll be waiting for you with a Rottweiler" he said, turning back to his book.

"Whatever you say, sexy" Mai retorted. She walked then with Yami out of the room and into the entrance hall.

Suddenly, she stop, making Yami stop as well.

The blonde crossed her arms above her chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

"What are you...?" Yami tried to ask, but Mai interrupted him.

"Did you talk to him or not?" she asked. Yami sighed, knowing now what the woman was talking about.

"I called but his grandfather told me he was asleep" he explained. The singer raised her eyebrow, but nodded then.

"So what you said it's true, his grandfather really doesn't like you" she stated. Yami blinked, feeling rather confuse now.

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. The old man lied" she simply said.

"No, he didn't"

"How do you know?" the singer asked. Yami was silent for a few seconds.

"He told me to call Yugi today" he answered. He wasn't entirely sure if that was a good excuse to prove Mai wrong. Because he had to admit, that now Mai mentioned it, he actually started thinking that maybe there was a posibility that Yugi's grandpa lied the day before. He hadn't thought of it before, but it was possible.

"Well, maybe I'm wrong then. Lets hope that he is awake this time" she said, and to Yami's surprise she started to walk away.

"Wait, what...?"

"Call him" she interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"But it's too early" Yami reasoned. The singer sighed, throwing her hair back off her shoulders.

"It's past midday, baby. Call him" she insisted.

"But..."

"No more excuses. Just call him. And stop being nervous, it's way out of character for you, honey" the blonde stated.

"I'm not nervous" Yami said instantly. Nervous? No, of course he was not nervous. Why would he be nervous anyway? There wasn't a reason to be nervous. He called Yugi last afternoon without a problem so why will he be...

"Your hands are in your pockets, you refuse to make eye contact with me and I'm sure in your mind you're telling yourself that you're not nervous over and over again" Mai interrupted his thoughts. Yami just stared at her, completely dumbfound. He looked down then, noticing that his hands were indeed in his pockets.

"You're good at this" he whispered. Mai winked.

"I'm your best friend after all, silly. Now, make that call" she said, turning around. "And while you're at it, I'll go back to that sexy cousin of yours" the blonde announced, walking out of the place and of Yami's sight.

The pornstar sighed.

"Kaiba's going to kill her" he whispered. He knew very well that Mai only wanted to piss off his cousin. And he had to admit, that it was quite hilarious. Maybe that was why the singer did it all the time. Yes, all the flirting stuff was completely fake. After all, his cousin was openly gay.

"Anyway, I have a call to make" he said to himself. He took his cellphone from his pocket, sighing again. "It's now or never" He really thought that it was too early to call. But he will listen to Mai this time.

And after dialing the number, he took the phone to his hear. His heart was almost skipping beats now.

Ok, he admit it, he was nervous. And that stupid beeping sound wasn't helping at all.

But then, someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" His heart almost stop beating when he recognize Yugi's voice.

"Yugi?" he asked, having a hard time believing that he was actually talking to the little angel again.

He heard Yugi gasp at the other side if the line.

"Yami?" the boy asked. Yami smiled.

"Yes, it's me, little one" he answered.

"Grandpa told me you called yesterday. I'm sorry, I was doing my homework and fell asleep" the boy explained.

"That's ok, aibou" Yami reassured. He was happy that Yugi wasn't stuttering anymore. Maybe the boy was feeling more confident around him.

There was silence for a few moments.

"... aibou?" Yugi asked in a whispered. Yami smiled widely. He could almost swear that Yugi was blushing furiously right now.

"It means 'partner' in japanese, right?"

"Well... yes... I mean, do you speak japanese?" Yugi asked.

"No, but since you're from Japan I thought you'll like to have some japanese nicknames. So I search for some" Yami explained. Yes, he spent some hours in his laptop a few days ago, searching for nicknames that he could use.

"I see... thanks, that's... a nice detail" Yugi said shyly.

"Sure. And by the way, I didn't know my name was japanese" Yami announced. Yes, days ago, he had discover his name's meaning. "_Darkness... how convenient" _he thought.

"Yes, it is" Yugi said, sounding very nervous now. "Yami, can I... tell you something?" he asked, his voice almost shaking now. Yami blinked a few times, feeling confused about Yugi's sudden change of voice.

"Sure"

"Well... it's just that..." Whatever Yugi said next was blocked out by a high pitched scream that came from the living room. Yami inmediately run towards the sound, forgetting for a moment that Yugi was still on the phone. He was worried to say the least.

He reached the living room, entering and looking around the place. He found Mai standing on top of one the couches, while staring with terrified eyes at a single spot.

Yami looked to where the blonde was looking. And he froze too.

A... Rottweiler was there standing in an attack position next to Kaiba's legs, who was reading his book contently. The dog was growling loudly, almost glaring at Mai.

Yami almost sighed in relieve. Apparently the dog didn't notice him. So, very carefully, he started to take steps back. But then...

"Yami? Are you still there?" Yugi asked. And then, Yami made a stupid move.

"Yes, little one" he answered inmediately and without thinking. Then, his face paled. _"Oh... damn" _he thought.

The dog instantly looked at him. He could swear that the Rottweiler almost smiled wickedly when he caught the sight of him.

"Princess... stay where you are" Yami said, showing his left palm to the dog as a stop sign. But of course, the dog didn't obey, and instead she started walking towards Yami. "Princess, stay!" he exclaimed. And then, to his relieve, the dog stopped. He finally noticed that Princess had a leash that Kaiba was holding.

The truth was that Princess was a demon disguised as an angel. She was a one of the dogs that guarded the mansion. Yes, she could growl and bark and scared the hell out of people, but she wouldn't hurt a fly. But when it came to Yami... well, apparently the Rottweiler wasn't too fond of pornstars. A few months ago, for example, she chased Yami all the way around the mansion's gardens. That had been one of the most embarrasing moments in his life, since he ended up climbing a tree in hopes to escape from the furious beast.

"Yami?" The pornstar finally remembered Yugi. He cursed silently. This wasn't how he planned to talk to Yugi, at all.

"Aibou, I'm sorry I just..." he stopped, noticing that Kaiba had raise his hand, the one that hold the leash. And not only that, but his cousin was smirking in such a devilish way that almost gave him shivers.

"Run while you can" the blue eyed man warned.

"Don't you dare..." Yami try to said. But he could only watch with terror as Kaiba released the leash. Princess inmediately started to run towards him. "Fuck! Kaiba, I'll kill you for that! Mark my words!" he yelled, running out of the living room.

His heart almost stopped when he heard Princess's barks right behind him. He run as fast as he could, but the barks still sounded dangerously close.

And then, he could almost feel Princess's clawls against his skin. He was doomed now.

But then, his salvation. A door came into his his view. He opened it and entered, slaming the door almost on the dog's face.

He breathed heavily, trying to collect himself.

He looked up then, wanting to see where he was. But then, he raised his eyebrow.

He was in the bathroom.

"_Hurray" _he thought sarcastically. His eyes widened then. Yugi...

"Aibou?" he asked almost breathless.

"That was... weird" Yugi whispered. Yami smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry... I just..." he said, still having a hard time trying to breathe.

"Are you ok?" Yami nodded, even though he knew that Yugi couldn't see him.

"I'm fine. You see... we have this dog, a Rottweiler called Princess. And she... well, I don't think she likes me at all... And my cousin had the bright idea to unleash her..." he explained, clenching his fists. His cousin was dead. He will make him pay for this.

"I see" Yugi said, giggling loudly. Yami's heart melt instantly. Now, those were giggles, not like Mai's at all.

"It's not funny" he complained, though he was only joking. He was actually glad to hear Yugi's laugh.

"I'm sorry... but it is funny. Just imagining you being chased by a dog..." the little boy giggled again.

"You're mean, Yugi" Yami said, smiling widely.

"I know" the boy answered. Yami chuckled slightly now.

"So, how are you doing little one?" he asked, remembering Yugi's bruises and broken rib.

"I'm pretty good. I walked without pain today!" Yugi exclaimed happily.

"That's good to hear, aibou" Yami said. But then, he added darkly. "Those morons better not hurt you again"

"What? What do you mean?" Yugi asked, sounding somewhat fearful. Yami sighed.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again, little one. And if I have to give a lesson to those bullies then I wou..."

"No! Yami please, I don't want you to get into trouble because of me!"

"But aibou that won't cause me any trouble, really. I can beat them with a hand tied behind my back" Yami said.

"No! I promise I'll be more careful next time. But please don't get involve in this"

"But aibou..." Yami tried to reason.

"Please Yami!" Yugi insisted. Yami sighed, giving up.

"Fine. But if they hurt you again... I'll make them pay"

"I won't let them hurt me again then" Yugi said. He wasn't entirely sure how he will be able to do that, but he had to try. After all, he really didn't want Yami to get involve. Last thing he wanted was to cause problems to the other.

"Anyway, what where you trying to say before Princess interrupted?" Yami asked suddenly. He couldn't see it, but Yugi was blushing madly right now.

"I... well... I just would like to... see you again" he whispered, feeling shy again of all the sudden.

Yami's heart skipped a beat when he heard this.

"I would like to see you too" the pornstar said.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. In fact, we can... I don't know... go somewhere one of this days if you want" Yami said. _"How about tomorrow... or today..." _he thought. He really wanted to see Yugi again. Gods, he had waited six days already.

"Sure, I'll love that!" Yugi answered excitedly. Yami smiled widely. His mind started to think of all of the places they could go to.

"Well, we can go to the movies or the beach... there's this circus coming too" he said without thinking.

"A circus?" Yugi asked. Yami instantly froze. Did he said circus? No, he meant... citrus... ok, yes he said cirus.

"_Damn" _the pornstar thought, cursing his stupidity. Why couldn't he connect the mouth with the brain, damn it!

"Yeah... do you like them?" he asked. _"Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say..."_

"Yes! I love them!"

"In that case, would you like to go with me? I'll get first row sits if you want" the pornstar said automatically. But as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the need to bang his head against the door. What was Yugi doing to him? He couldn't even think thanks to him! And now, he had just invited Yugi to a circus... a _circus..._ a _freaking circus! _And it was pretty obvious that Yugi would accept his invitation... oh well, at least he was going out with Yugi, that was good enough. Just as long as he didn't make a fool of himself that is...

_Crap..._

"Sure!" Yugi said. Yami could almost imaging Yugi bouncing up and down now, while clapping his hands or something. Well, good for Yugi... too bad for him...

"Ok then. I think the circus starts in two days. I'll call the ticket office and ask them, then we'll set the day and the hour, ok?" he asked.

"Ok, Yami" the boy excitedly.

"Your grandfather won't mind, right?" Yami asked, suddenly remembering the old man. He was sure he wouldn't be too happy about it.

"No, he'll be fine with it, don't worry" Yugi reassured. "I have to go now, my grandpa's calling me for lunch" the boy said, sounding a little dissaponted, or so Yami thought.

"Ok, little one. Take care"

"You too. Its was... really nice to talking to you. I can't wait to see you again" Yugi said, almost shyly. Yami smiled widely. He notice then that had smile a lot throughout his conversation with the boy. But, who wouldn't smile when talking with a little angel like Yugi?

"Same here, aibou. I'll talk to you soon" the pornstar said. After all they still had to set the day and the hour.

"Yeah. Bye, Yami"

"Goodbye, aibou" Yami said, ending the call. He sighed loudly then. He was happy, no way to deny that. Finally, he heard the voice of the little angel again. God, he felt like jumping out of joy at the moment. But, at the same time... he wasn't that excited at all. He just didn't want to make a fool of myself, and especially not in front of Yugi. Yes, he wanted to see the boy again. Actually he couldn't wait to see him... but...

"Of all the places in the world... I invite him to a circus... nice. Good job, Yami" he said to himself. "At least I'll be with him... god, I really can't wait to see him again" he whispered. He wasn't entirely sure why he wanted to see Yugi again so badly. Or maybe he knew... that boy captivated him since the first second he saw him. He was just... special somehow.

Another sigh escaped his lips.

"Better get out of here" he added. He was quite uncomfortable there to say the least.

He opened the door, but closed it inmediately when a black beast launched towards him. His heart started to beat faster, when he heard Princess's barks at the other side, and the scratches that the dog was making to the door. Great, now he was trapped until god knows when.

He leaned against the door, staring at his cellphone and thinking about Yugi again.

"Maybe I can tell him that the ticket office exploded or something" he whispered.

A circus, he had to go to a circus...

"I need a psychologist... and a good one"

* * *

**A/N: **there, chapter five is finished. Thank you all for your reviews! You're amazing!

I really hope you like this chapter.

See you in the next one.


End file.
